


Poor Decisions Ensure Good Times

by NotSafe4Sanity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Explicit Consent, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSafe4Sanity/pseuds/NotSafe4Sanity
Summary: A bad week can often lead to bad decisions being made.Especially when those decisions happen after a few drinks, in a dark club, and involve a very, very handsome stranger.
Relationships: Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Poor Decisions Ensure Good Times

The music was so loud you could feel the floor vibrating underneath you, but you couldn't have cared less.

This week had proven to be utter shit, and you were determined to put it all behind you. Work, school, family problems, and even your recent split with your long-time boyfriend weren't going to stop you from enjoying your night out.

"Here's to girl's night out!" A friend shouted as she raised her shot high up in the air.

"Cheers!" Everyone else responded, and you all downed your drinks in one big gulp.

Your throat burned, but it felt great at the same time. You ordered another shot, as you listened to your friend's begin gossiping about one topic or another, and cast a glance out at the dance floor around you. It was packed to the brim, and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

As your next shot arrived you felt a hand on your shoulder and looked over to see one of your closer friends looking at you with a sly smirk.

"That tall, blonde is checking you out." She shouted over the music, her dark eyes darting over towards another corner of the bar. You followed her gaze and caught sight of what could only be described as a fallen god.

Striking blonde hair was arranged in an intricate, spiky style, and the tight, button down shirt he wore left very little doubt as to how ripped the guy was. From what you could tell at this distance the guy was tall, and while it was hard to make out the finer details of his face, you didn't doubt that he would be just as attractive up close.

You downed your drink and turned back towards your friend ready to make a snarky remark to hide you're excitement, but were startled to see her suddenly waving him over.

"What are you doing?" You asked somewhat shocked that she would do such a thing, but the woman beside you just smiled.

"Helping you out, obviously!" Was her saucy reply and before you could say anything else the stranger had reached you both.

"Need something, ladies?" he said in a thick accent you couldn't quite place. Your previous assumption was proven correct. He was damn good looking. Beautiful blue eyes looked directly at you, framed perfectly by dense brows that you knew most make-up gurus would kill for. His perfect, but seemingly stupid smile only added to his utter charm, and your friend giggled beside you.

'Oh I could use you for a few somethings,' you thought to yourself shamelessly, but your friend just smiled and said, "We just wanted to say 'hi'."

You gave the stranger another once over and quirked a brow at him. He caught this, and his full attention was now on you alone. You couldn't help but smile.

"Hi." You said, and even gave him a little wave with your hand as you signaled for the bartender to get you another drink.

"Hi." was his smooth reply as he leaned up against the counter, those baby blues slowly running up and down your figure. You pretended not to notice him blatantly checking you out. The bartender arrived and served you your drink, snapping the guy out of his reprieve.

"You don't look like you're from around here." He said leaning in close, so as not to have to shout.

"I'm not." Was your reply. Your friend had dipped out along with the rest of your little group, leaving just the two of you at the far end of the bar. You looked him over once more and made up your mind to just give it a shot. He was hot, and you were single. With all the bad luck you had had this week, you figured it couldn't hurt to try and ensure it would have a somewhat happy ending.

"Where you from?" He asked, taking a moment to order his own drink.

"That's private information, good sir. You'll have to earn it." You told him with a playful smirk. He quickly mirrored your expression.

"What's your name?" He leaned in even closer now, and you could smell his deep, musky cologne.

Tipping up to reach his ear, you whispered, "Does it matter?"

You felt him go rigid beside you, and the look in his eyes turned from curious, to lustful. You briefly felt a hand caress your hip gently as he leed even closer to you.

"I guess not."

So the guy wasn't as dumb as his beautiful smile made him look. Finishing your drinks, you grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Catching sight of your friends, you gave them the okay signal and they watched as you walked off with him, all with knowing smiles on their faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~

You faintly heard the door lock latch into place and then immediately found yourself slammed up against the tiled wall with a pair of luscious, hot lips pressed right against your own. Something thick and warm pressed tight against your thigh, and you groaned in anticipation at what was hidden away beneath the rough fabric of his jeans.

All the grinding out on the dance floor had really gotten this guy going, and you gave yourself a silent congratulations at having been able to rile this man up in such a short amount of time. Suddenly you felt rough hands grasp your hips firmly and grind your groin right into his own. He deepened the kiss you both were still sharing.

He had proven to be an exceptional dancer. In between all the touching and groping you had both done to one another, you had discovered that the stranger not only had a great sense of rhythm and coordination, but he also had a body that could put a Greek god to shame. Four songs in and your desire had overtaken your lingering concerns about going through with this idea. Too bad there was only so much that could be done out on the dance floor with clothes on.

That was when you noticed a very small bathroom tucked away in the corner of the club. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the most desirable location to head to, but it was clean and private and that was all you really needed at that moment. You had grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the throng of other couples. He caught on quick to where you two were headed.

The feeling of your thighs being exposed brought you back to the here and now. The hem of your skirt was now pushed up over your waist, and those warm hands of his began to wander around your lower backside as his lips left yours to begin nipping at your neck. You let out a deep, breathy moan and started grinding even harder into the bulge between your legs. You felt more than heard him groan as you did that.

"Keep doing that and I won't stop at just dry humping." He slurred out lustfully into your ear, his hands grasping your ass tightly in a playful squeeze.

"Who says I want you to?" You sighed back into his neck, laying your own sloppy kiss on his collarbone and yanking his button-down shirt out from his pants. Another deep groan ripped from his throat, and then you felt yourself hoisted up higher as he wrapped your legs around his torso. He pulled back from you enough to loosen his belt and unzip his pants before leaning in again to kiss you passionately.

You felt yourself becoming even more wet with each shift and noise that the both of you made, and any reservations you had from earlier were completely forgotten. You didn't care what repercussions the morning would bring. You didn't care that your friends were probably wondering where you were. You didn't even care that you still didn't know this guy's name. All you cared about was getting this guy's dick in you.

Growing impatient, you grabbed at his waist but were stopped when he gripped your wrists in one hand and pulled you over towards the sink. He pushed you up against the ledge of the counter, and phished something out of his back pocket before guiding you to turn your back to him.

"Bend over." Was all he said, and you obliged. Turning to look at the mirror, you saw your hair was disheveled, and your face was completely flushed with want. Looking at the man's reflection you saw he was in a very similar state. You heard more then saw him rip open the package he had pulled from his pocket and in no time felt his hand grip your waist firmly and pull your skirt completely out of the way. Damn, he was quick with condoms. This guy definitely knew what he was doing.

His strong fingers ghosted over the sides of your underwear and you shivered in anticipation, but he stopped briefly and looked up at the mirror. Catching your gaze he asked you, in a very serious and hushed tone, "You sure you want to do this?"

You blushed even darker than before, not actually expecting him to ask you something so directly, but even so you nodded your head in full consent. It was too late for you to stop now. If you did, you were sure you would go crazy.

As soon as you dipped your head, you felt him plunge straight into you and you almost screamed in ecstasy. He was thicker than you originally thought, but not uncomfortably so. He let out a deep moan and leaned forward onto the counter with you. His chest against your back provided you with a strange sense of comfort. You both shivered at the first thrust he made, and your nails began dragging across the marble of the counter.

His pace was slow, but deep, and you weren't able to focus on anything else aside from the immense feeling of pleasure you were experiencing right now. He used his legs briefly to adjust your stance and braced his arms around you to get better footing for himself as his pace eventually began speeding up.

In and out. In and out. His timing was amazing, and you felt yourself filling up so completely you were certain that no other man would ever be able to make you feel this amazing again.

Thank god the music was loud enough to drown out your screams and moans, and no one had come banging on the door yet wondering what was taking so long. You were so close to completion, when suddenly he pulled out and yanked you from the sink onto the opposing wall. You wanted to whine in frustration but he put himself in front of you again and plunged into you anew. With this angle he was able to pump into you much faster.

As your vision began clouding over, you felt his lips connecting again with your own and you moaned into his mouth. As you were distracted by his kiss, he lifted up both your legs by the knees and placed them up high against the wall. While this new position was slightly awkward, you felt him plowing deeper into you than you thought was physically possible.

A few more thrusts in and you reached your breaking point. A loud shout ripped from your throat and he started to just senselessly slam into you. He followed you soon after.

The sensation of the cool tile against your back helped to ground you to reality again, and you soon felt him slowly release your legs so that you could somewhat start to regain your balance. As he pulled out of you slowly, you moaned in dismay at the loss of his warmth. He ran a hand down the side of your face and smiled stupidly at you, before finally pulling away entirely.

Your legs felt like gelatin. You were also sure you were going to feel some sort of soreness when you woke up tomorrow but you felt so content that none of that could bother you right now. As you carefully walked over towards the sink to try and clean yourself up, you made sure to bend over and pick up your discarded panties.

As you put your clothes back in order, you saw him finish tucking in his shirt and flash you a daring smile. You were wiping your forehead with a paper towel and double checking your make up when he began reaching for the door. You felt a little sorrow fill your heart as he left and closed it behind him.

'Damn he was good.' You thought to yourself as you looked at your reflection. Finally satisfied with the face looking back, you walked over towards the door and saw yourself out. The man was gone, and you could only let out a sigh of disappointment.

You began making your way back over to where you had last seen your friends, when someone snagged the edge of your skirt and pulled you into a dark hallway of the club that you hadn't been down before. You tried to turn around to give this creep a piece of your mind but were suddenly silenced when you felt his hand slip up under your dress, and stick what felt like a piece of paper into your panties' hem.

Just as quickly as the hand had made its way into your clothes, it was gone and you flipped around just in time to see those precious blues twinkling full of mischief.

"Just in case you decide to come visit us again." He winked at you, then turned and walked back out towards the still boisterous club. After making sure no one was looking your way, you quickly retrieved the little 'gift' he had slipped into your unmentionables and opened it up.

On the paper was a phone number, and a unique sounding name.

You smirked as you refolded the paper, and this time stuck it into your bra.

"Will do, Mr. Densen*. Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark has no official human name as far as I know, however Himaruya-san listed in his blog that 'Densen' was the surname he liked best for the character. Therefore that was the name I went with.
> 
> (Source 1: http://himaruya.blog61.fc2.com/blog-entry-946.html)
> 
> (Source 2: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Denmark#cite_note-42)
> 
> I have some ideas of where I could go with this, but nothing really concrete. I just felt like sharing because I actually like how it came out. For now, it's just a one-shot I'm afraid.
> 
> Please feel free to offer constructive criticism and offer ideas if you'd like! I'd love to get smacked with some inspiration!


End file.
